Al Revés
by Sasha545
Summary: San Valentín es la época para regalarle algo a su novio, por lo cual se apresura al distrito Uchiha para entregarle lo que eligió para él. No pensó que terminaría dandole algo mucho más importante / Secuela de "¿Qué es un Beso? ItaHina. Oneshot. Traducción.


_Nota — Secuela del oneshot,_** "¿Qué es un beso?" **De FullMetalPrincess.

* * *

**Al Revés**  
**Historia Original escrita por FullMetalPrincess**

_Traducido por Sasha545_

Hinata Hyuuga atravesó por el camino hacia el distrito del clan Uchiha tan rápido como sus piernas de once años le permitieron. En sus brazos llevaba cuatro regalos: Un collar de cuentas con un corazón como pendiente, envuelto en papel rosa con un listón morado. Una caja con tabaco para pipa empaquetada en papel azul, entrelazada con un listón rojo. Un set de shurikens hecho a medida, envueltos en papel negro con un listón azul. Y finalmente, una rosa, enlazada con un listón blanco con negro.

Les sonrió tímidamente a los guardias en la entrada de la casa de los Uchiha. Golpeó en la puerta mientras balanceaba las tres cajas e intentaba no dañar la rosa sobre todas ellas.

Un irritado Fugaku abrió con fuerza el portón de papel de arroz.

—Por última vez ¡Ni Itachi ni Sasuke están aquí! —Hinata lo miró en shock.  
—¿Uchiha-san? —el hombre miró hacia abajo encontrándola.  
—¡Ah! ¡Hyuuga-san! ¡Eres tú! —la tiró hacia adentro de la casa con rapidez— Lo siento, pensé que eras una de esas malditas "_fan-girls_". Han estado golpeando la puerta todo el día —le informó usando un tono bastante profesional como siempre. Hinata sonrió con bondad.  
—Es San Valentín después de todo.

Ambos fueron hacia la cocina, lugar donde Mikoto estaba haciendo algo de té. Sasuke estaba sentando en la mesa, jugando solitario. La mujer se volteó a saludar a la recién llegada.

—Hinata-chan, buenas tardes.

La joven Hyuuga devolvió el saludo mientras tomaba la caja azul con el listón rojo.

—Uchiha-san, esto es para usted — Le entregó el presente y observó como lo abría.  
—Tabaco. Muy oportuno también. He estado necesitando ir por más. Gracias, Hyuuga-chan.

Hinata tomó la caja de color rosa con el listón morado entregándose a Mikoto con una sonrisa tímida y un rubor en el rostro. La mujer tomó el collar de la caja y gritó con deleite, capturando a Hinata en un abrazo apretado mientras le daba las gracias de forma exuberante. Corrió a admirarse en el espejo mientras se ponía el collar. Por su parte, Fugaku fue al patio a fumar un poco de su pipa.

Después de recuperarse de la falta de aire causado por el abrazo de la mujer, Hinata se dio cuenta que sólo estaba ella y Sasuke en la habitación.

Lo que seguía sería difícil. Tenía la última caja entre sus manos.

—Ano…¿Sas-Sasuke-san? —Hinata se llevó un dedo a sus labios, era un nuevo hábito que había adoptado esos años cada vez que se ponía nerviosa— Sasuke-san, ano, yo… —aún no había una reacción de parte del chico. Obviamente la estaba ignorando— ¡Sasuke-san! —dijo un poco más fuerte— Sas…  
—No hay necesidad de que me grites desde el otro lado de la habitación —le indicó molesto—. Puedes hablarme como a una persona normal ¡No te voy a morder! ¿Sabes? —volvió a jugar cartas. Hinata caminó los tres metros que los separaban y puso la caja justo frente al rostro del Uchiha.  
—¡Feliz San Valentín, Sasuke-san! —dijo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Sasuke removió la envoltura y sonrió con gracia. Le había regalado un set de 10 shurikens, todos afilados y con el nombre "Uchiha Sasuke" grabados en ellos.

Puso una mano en la cabeza de Hinata.

—Oye, abre los ojos. No te voy a lastimar —Hinata los abrió con cuidado—. Los amo, gracias, Hinata.

El Uchiha miró a su alrededor y cuando estuvo seguro de que estaban solos besó la palma de su mano para estamparla a la mejilla de Hinata. Sonrió incluso con más picardía cuando notó lo roja que se estaba colocando.

—Yo…er…ano…tú…¡Adiós! — Casi corrió por el pasillo encaminada a la habitación de Itachi.

·

·

·

La puerta de la habitación de Itachi se paraba como un augurio frente a ella. Respiró profundo y golpeó la madera. Ni si quiera cinco segundos pasaron e Itachi abría la puerta, permitiéndole a su novia entrar al cuarto.

—Hola, amor.

Hinata se sonrojó profundamente cuando escuchó ese nuevo nombre que Itachi le había puesto.

—Ano, esto es p-para ti, Itachi-kun —extendió la rosa hacia él. Itachi la miró—. Está bien si no te agrada, yo sólo pen-pensé que ya que es San Valentín, debía darte algo e Ino-chan d-dijo que las rosas rojas representan a-amor y —su rostro estaba volviéndose tan rojo que era imposible decir con precisión que tono era— si tú quieres, puedo volver a la tienda y comprarte algo distinto o…  
—Estoy bajo la impresión de que supuestamente es al revés —Hinata detuvo su divagar nervioso cuando Itachi la interrumpió.  
—¿Q-Qué?  
—Estoy bajo la impresión de que supuestamente es al revés —el Uchiha repitió.  
—Yo… no entiendo —Itachi suspiró.  
—Siempre es el hombre el que le compra a la mujer flores. Creo que lo hicimos al revés.  
—Oh…

Hinata bajó su mirada tristemente. Itachi sintió un leve remordimiento por lo dicho. Sin embargo, no podía recibirla. Aceptar una rosa de parte de su novia, una niña, degradaría su orgullo como hombre.

Aun así… siempre le habían gustado las rosas.

—Hinata-chan.  
—¿Sí? —Respondió, mientras las lágrimas hacían que sus ojos perlados brillaran.  
—Está bien. Por suerte, me gustan las rosas —Se agachó para besarle la mejilla mientras tomaba la flor—. Ahora —Itachi apretó levemente la mano de la niña y la guió hacia su escritorio.

Estirándose hacia el cajón de arriba, sacó un gatito de peluche. Un listón rosa con rojo adornaba su cuello, contrastando con su acaramelado y colorido pelaje. Sin dudarlo, Hinata lo tomó entre sus manos para luego abrazarlo como si no existiera el mañana.

Itachi rió con suavidad— Me complace que te gustara.

La pequeña se apegó a él en un abrazo apretado.

—Te amo, Itachi-kun —dijo mientras hundía el rostro en la tela negra de su polera.

En ese momento, Itachi estaba esperando despertarse de un sueño maravilloso o explotar de felicidad. Gracias al cielo, ninguna de esas cosas ocurrió, por lo cual sólo le besó la frente y dijo:

—Yo también te amo, Hina-chan.

Hinata se paró en la punta de sus pies para besarlo en los labios, no sin antes decirle — Me alegra.

* * *

_Esta es la secuela que escribió __**FullMetalPrincess **__de su oneshot llamado__** "What's a Kiss?". **__Su nombre original es __**"The other Way Around".**_

_Si saben de buenos fics en ingles o portugués, mándenme un mensaje privado que si me gusta lo podría traducir. Besos!_


End file.
